Mal entendu
by Chalilodimun
Summary: Entre des malentendus, une lumière démoniaque et quelqu'un qui entend mal, Sirius et Severus sont malheureusement bien partis pour une histoire des plus imprévues (pour notre bon plaisir, bien entendu) !


**Message de l'auteur :** Me revoilà après un an (à croire que je ne vais écrire qu'un OS par an) avec, surprise de Noël, un nouvel OS ! Mais pas n'importe quel OS ! Cette fois, c'est un Snack ! Et oui U_U je me lance enfin dans le Sirius x Severus. Bavez autant qu'il vous plaira, il y a un seau à bave à votre disposition. Les quatre-cinquième ont été écrits en cours de philo (c'est extrêmement inspirant, je vous jure. J'ai jamais été aussi prolifique en cours), et j'espère bien continuer comme ça ! J'avais déjà cette fanfiction en tête depuis un moment mais je n'osai pas l'écrire. Alors j'ai demandé à mon amie elooli-chan (qu'a aussi un compte FFnet et qui se charge d'une série de lemon bien lemoneux, je vous le jure !) de bien vouloir me faire un défi des mots. Je sais pas si vous connaissez, mais nous on fait ça comme ça : on donne sept mots et l'écrivain doit écrire une histoire avec l'obligation de placer ces mots. C'est normalement à but humoristique mais moi j'ai demandé "tu peux me donner des jolis mots ?". Du coup, j'ai eu des jolis mots. Ces jolis mots, c'est : "aurore" "pluie étoilée" "miroir" "âme" "renaissance" "rose" "subjugué" Et j'ai écrit mon histoire :) J'espère qu'elle vous fera plaisir. En tout cas, elle m'a fait plaisir à écrire. Je pense même que je ferai une suite. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce ne soit que des OS qui peuvent se lire sans qu'on ait absolument envie d'avoir la suite (je déteste quand on me fait ça). Voilà :)

Concernant les fautes que vous trouverez… indiquez-les moi, je les corrigerai ! (à bas les fautes !) J'ai corrigé rapidement avant de poster mais il en subsiste toujours malheureusement. Dans au moins un bon mois, je relirai ce texte à nouveau à tête reposée pour le corriger et je posterai la nouvelle version, en espérant qu'il n'y aura plus aucune faute. Je compte sur vous pour me les dire !

**Disclaimer :** L'autre jour, j'ai relu le tome sept de **Harry Potter**, vous savez ce livre de **J. K. Rowling** (si vous connaissez pas… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!) et j'ai attendu avec impatience le moment où on verrait les souvenirs de la vie de Snape (m'enfin, Rogue en français, mais j'aime pas). Je voulais absolument discerner encore mieux le personnage mais mis à part un amour insatiable pour Lily, je n'ai rien vu qui puisse l'attirer dans les bras de Sirius. J'étais triste. :'( Du coup, j'ai décidé que je ferai encore plus de fanfiction sur ces deux personnages même si **je n'ai aucun droit dessus**, à mon grand regret !

**Rating :** pour votre bon plaisir et vos jolis yeux que je n'ai jamais vus, cet OS est classé **M** !

**Warning :** Bon bah… vous vous en doutez, y aura du sexe (LEEMMMMMOOOOOOOONNN !) entre deux hommes : nos chers Sirius Black et Severus Snape, donc accrochez-vous ou quittez cette page !

Sinon, il ne me semble pas faire de spoiler particulier sur les romans donc pas de problème de ce côté là. ;)

**Synopsis :** « Entre des malentendus, une lumière démoniaque et quelqu'un qui entend mal, Sirius et Severus sont malheureusement bien partis pour une histoire des plus imprévues (pour notre bon plaisir, bien entendu) ! »

**Musique de fond :** lorsque j'ai écrit, j'ai énormément pensé à **Kaze ga Fuiteru** de Hec & Pascal que je traduisais dans le même temps. Je vous invite à aller l'écouter en même temps que vous lirez cet OS, j'ai envie de dire que c'est l'allégorie de l'atmosphère que j'aimerais qu'il y ait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Pour la scène de sexe, j'ai pas arrêté d'avoir la version longue de l'opening de Tokyo Ghoul, **Unravel** de TK dans la tête. J'ai bien envie de vous dire de l'écouter aussi :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mal entendu<strong>

Sirius poussa un soupir agacé. Il était tombé malade quelques jours auparavant et avait donc loupé le cours de métamorphose. Mais cela n'aurait pas été un problème si McGonagall n'avait pas donné un très gros devoir à rendre pour la semaine d'après. Deux rouleaux de parchemin de cinquante centimètres, c'était énorme ! Mais ce n'était toujours pas ça le problème puisqu'il ne fallait pas se voiler : c'était la matière où il était le plus doué. Non, ce qui l'énervait vraiment, c'est que James et les autres ne lui eussent pas transmis ce devoir. Du coup, il se retrouvait avec trente points pour Gryffondor en moins et un devoir gargantuesque pour le lendemain.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait à la bibliothèque, devant les étalonnages qui concernaient la métamorphose. Il récupérait les livres qui l'intéressaient dans ses bras puis allait les poser sur la table qu'il s'était attribué d'office. La bibliothèque était baignée dans la lueur orangée du crépuscule et lui conférait un aspect onirique. Ça lui donnait envie de se reposer au fond de son lit et de laisser tomber le long et fastidieux travail qui l'attendait. Il eut un nouveau soupir.

Il attrapa un autre livre, à hauteur de son regard et le plaça à l'intérieur de ses bras. À travers le trou qu'il avait donc créé, il aperçut une silhouette affalée sur une table au milieu d'une montagne de livres, grimoires et de parchemins. C'était Snape. Intrigué – parce qu'il cherchait toujours un nouveau moyen d'embêter le Serpentard – il l'observa depuis la fenêtre qu'il s'était créé. Comme à son habitude, son nez graisseux était penché sur son bout de parchemin à gratter frénétiquement de sa plume quelques notes. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, Snape avait rendu son devoir à l'heure donc qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire ? À tous les coups, il faisait son intello habituel. Pour tout avouer, il l'énervait mais c'était dû à une sorte de jalousie. Lui, il réussirait dans la vie. Bon, sauf s'il rejoignait les rangs de cet étrange groupe de « mangemorts » comme le disaient les rumeurs. Ç'avait beau être leur ennemi préféré à James et lui, il ne lui souhaitait pas cela. En tout cas, cela serait une grave erreur à son humble avis.

Peut-être par fatigue, peut-être par une absence de pensée, il resta là un moment à l'observer. Il put alors le voir piquer du nez, se frotter les yeux, les faisant se plisser et tomber ses cils sur sa prunelle noire, lui donnant l'attitude d'un endormi ou d'un penseur. Ses lèvres abîmées par ses dents bougeaient régulièrement, comme s'il lisait ou disait ce qu'il écrivait dans le même temps. Étrangement, Sirius était subjugué. Quelque chose, ce soir-là, chez Snape, paraissait changé. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la luminosité. Ou alors c'était la fatigue.

Il secoua la tête et retourna à sa table, son devoir l'attendait. Il le commença avec difficulté et quand le Gryffondor l'eut terminé, la nuit était tombée depuis un long moment. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et étendit ses membres endoloris qui le tiraient et lui prodiguaient des frissons désagréables. Sirius se mit debout, ses jambes tremblant légèrement, et entreprit de ranger la table sur laquelle il s'était extrêmement étalé. Une fois ses notes et bouts de parchemins rangés dans son sac qu'il mit sur son dos, il attrapa l'énorme pile de bouquin qu'il avait utilisée et retourna dans les rayons de la bibliothèque pour les ranger. Du fait du plafond haut, les étagères s'étiraient vers celui-ci. Des échelles glissantes étaient placées à des endroits stratégiques mais la majeure partie du temps, on utilisait un _accio_ pour obtenir le livre que l'on voulait. Tout du moins, lorsque Mrs Pince n'était pas dans le coin car selon elle, la magie déréglait les livres.

Sirius se débarrassa d'abord des livres les plus lourds et volumineux avant de ranger les autres. Il allait placer le livre qui lui avait permis de découvrir un Snape en pleine concentration quand il se demanda s'il était toujours là. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil et le découvrit en effet toujours au même endroit. À la différence près qu'il avait la tête dans ses bras et que son corps bougeait avec régularité, au rythme de sa respiration. Il dormait, c'était flagrant. Avec le noir de la nuit qui baignait la salle, on aurait pu ne pas le remarquer. Si Sirius en avait été capable, c'était parce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il fût là.

Le jeune homme rangea son livre et passa de l'autre côté de l'étalonnage. Il était curieux d'une chose et avait envie de s'y confronter. Face à un Snape endormi, il se mit à l'observer de plus près. Malgré l'obscurité, il perçut ses mains, tachées par l'encre. Il tenait encore sa plume fermement. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte, donc. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et son visage, le rajeunissant bizarrement. Il ressemblait à ce qu'il avait été en deuxième année. Sirius, bien décidé à connaître la réponse à sa question, prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Oui, ils étaient bien gras et ce n'était donc pas juste une impression. Il jeta un coup d'œil à un parchemin qui traînait au bord de la table. Il n'arriva pas à le lire mais il parvint à discerner des calculs. Le garçon se demanda alors sur quoi le graisseux pouvait bien travailler.

**OoO**

Le voilà qui retournait à la bibliothèque ! Dire qu'il pensait qu'il en avait fini pour le mois entier voire celui d'après. C'était sans compter sur la punition que lui avait administrée Flitwick. Le voilà obligé à servir Mrs Pince dans ses tâches pour une semaine entière. Ça l'harassait déjà d'avance et en plus de ça, il allait devoir obéir au doigt et à l'œil de la bibliothécaire. Si seulement elle pouvait s'étouffer avec son maudit parfum à la rose qui empestait à dix mètres ! Décidément, la bibliothèque avait le don de le faire soupirer. Son principal boulot était de ranger à leur place les livres que les élèves rendaient, qu'ils laissaient traîner sur les tables où qu'ils rangeaient au mauvais endroit.

Bien entendu, les autres Maraudeurs s'étaient moqués de lui et ils avaient promis – malheureusement – de passer dans la semaine pour « l'aider ». À comprendre dans le sens de foutre le bordel. Sirius espérait de tout son cœur qu'une flemme soudaine les prît, histoire qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

Alors qu'il était en train de sillonner les rayons de la bibliothèque, des livres pleins les bras, il passa devant la table où Snape s'était endormi l'autre jour. Il se le rappela avec moult détails. Tellement qu'il s'en étonna. Ce moment l'avait donc tant marqué que ça ? Snape ne méritait pas autant de son attention, ce n'était qu'un petit serpent graisseux qui plus est ! Ça devait être la fatigue. Il posa alors les livres sur la table et s'assit dessus, décidé à prendre une pause bien méritée. De toute façon, Mrs Pince n'était pas dans le coin à le surveiller. Il remonta les manches de sa robe puis de sa chemise. Il avait chaud après tout. Mine de rien, l'endroit était chaleureux et il y faisait bon. Mais enfin, rien ne valait sa salle commune.

« Tu peux dégager, je te prie ? » lança un ton cassant.

Sirius se retourna pour apercevoir l'objet de ses pensées (oui, c'était un objet et rien d'autre), Snape. Il avait les sourcils froncés d'énervement et sa bouche était agitée d'un tic nerveux. Ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus gras que d'habitude. Sirius eut un mouvement de répulsion. Sa robe traînait par terre, elle était très sale.

« Et pourquoi je ferai ça, Snivellus ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Je fais ce que je veux d'abord.

- T'es vraiment un gamin. »

Dans ses yeux, il voyait du dégoût et de la colère. Sirius avait bien envie de changer ça. Mais il ignorait comment. Snape cracha un « tch » et s'installa d'office sur une des chaises de la table. Il était vraiment têtu, hein ? Bon, Sirius l'était aussi puisqu'il resta assis là où il était. Comme cela, il surplombait Snape et avait une belle vue sur son horrible nez crochu. Comment pouvait-on naître avec un corps pareil, franchement ? Si c'était lui, il se serait suicidé depuis longtemps. Snape devait s'estimer trop important pour le monde pour le faire.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir avant d'ouvrir son sac et de sortir ses affaires. Il attrapa sa plume, ouvrit son encrier et, la pointe au-dessus d'un parchemin, il se mit à tourner les pages du grimoire qu'il avait emmené avec lui. L'ignorance totale de la présence de Sirius énerva grandement celui-ci. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas attention à lui ? Son âme brillait pourtant tellement ! Il devait trouver un moyen de l'attirer à lui. Mais il resta comme un idiot, assis sur la table, incapable de trouver quelque chose pour appeler son attention.

Le calme apparent qu'il y avait autour d'eux apaisait le Gryffondor. Il se surprit à aimer l'atmosphère alors qu'il était à côté de son ennemi officiel. Il était moins énervé, moins fatigué. Il avait l'impression d'espérer quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien espérer du graisseux ? Celui-ci était en train de gratter des notes et divers calculs complexes tout en les "lisant".

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sirius avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Snape s'arrêta d'écrire un instant puis repartit dans sa litanie. Cette attitude énerva Sirius qui fronça les sourcils. Ce petit con arrogant osait l'ignorer aussi ouvertement ? il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Sirius fracassa sa main sur le parchemin de Snape – mauvaise idée puisqu'il allait se retrouver avec la main pleine d'encre quand il l'enlèverait – ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Oh ! tu m'écoutes ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisse-moi travailler ! »

Il fit dégager la main de Sirius, ce qui fit baver tout le parchemin, rendant illisible le travail de Snape depuis au moins plusieurs minutes. Celui-ci vit rouge et se leva d'un bond.

« Tu viens de ruiner mes recherches ! s'exclama-t-il, outré. Dégage !

- Woh, calme-toi, c'est que des notes.

- Non, ce ne sont pas QUE des notes. »

Et sur ces mots, il ancra son regard dans celui de Sirius. Celui-ci eut un sursaut, ne s'y attendant pas. Au vu de ses yeux, il avait fait une grosse bourde. D'habitude, il s'en serait moqué, voire il en aurait ri, mais là, à ce moment-là, il se sentait mal. Bon après, ce n'était que Snape, hein ?

« Et alors ? Tu veux un bon de dédommagement ?

- Et si je réponds oui ?

- Bah va te faire foutre.

- Non mais je rêve ! T'es vraiment un connard. Pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, récupérant ses affaires en vrac, quittant la table et laissant Sirius comme un idiot.

**OoO**

Il était tellement fatigué qu'il passait son temps à bâiller et à s'endormir debout. Ce n'était que le deuxième jour de sa semaine de colle mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus. En plus, ce jour-là, on lui avait demandé d'être là le plus tôt possible, ce qui lui permettrait d'être libéré le soir. Il avait donc dû se lever aux aurores. Certes, il avait ainsi pu profiter du magnifique ciel rougeâtre qui baignait tout le château d'une agréable lueur chimérique, plongeant le monde dans un contexte à part. La réalité paraissait fausse. On était encore dans le rêve, rien ne semblait réel.

Sirius aurait bien aimé s'installer près d'une fenêtre et se laisser bercer par la luminosité agréable du soleil levant. Cela aurait fait un magnifique tableau qui aurait fait parler les filles. Il aurait bien abandonné son travail pour mettre cette idée à application mais la seule personne qu'il y avait dans le coin, c'était Mrs Pince et il ne voulait certainement pas la faire craquer pour lui. Beurk, il en avait des frissons.

Pour oublier l'idée de la bibliothécaire mielleuse envers lui, il grimpa aux barreaux d'une échelle, bien décidé à mettre un ordre à cette étagère. Il travailla comme ça un moment, commençant à lentement se réveiller. Le soleil montait tout aussi doucement dans le ciel mais continuait toujours à propager une étrange torpeur de sa lumière. Parfois, quelques nuages faisaient tomber leur ombre dans la bibliothèque, changeant pour tout à coup l'atmosphère entière de la zone noire.

Mrs Pince lui donna un bout de parchemin où étaient notés des titres de manuscrits qu'il devait aller chercher. Il ignorait ce qu'elle voulait en faire et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il partit à leur rencontre, à travers cette forêt de livre. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir les retrouver ? Il commença donc à parcourir les rayons, bien décidé à les découvrir, les rendre et pouvoir partir prendre son petit-déjeuner.

La pile dans ses bras se faisait un peu plus grande au fur et à mesure des minutes. La lumière était devenue jaune. On commençait à sortir de l'atmosphère féérique et à entrer dans la réalité. Mais cet entre deux mondes rendait encore plus confuse la pensée et l'amenait ailleurs. Rien n'était vrai. Sirius avait encore l'impression d'être dans son lit.

Il buta contre quelque chose qui traînait par terre et tomba misérablement au sol, tous ses livres se répandirent et s'écrasèrent en un boucan effroyable par rapport au silence religieux qui régnait dans la bibliothèque.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe… » grommela-t-il.

Il regarda contre quoi il avait tapé. Ce n'était pas un objet, c'était Snape ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, à dormir contre une étagère, lui ? Bon, pour le coup, il s'était réveillé. Il se frottait les yeux et eut un léger bâillement avant de faire enfin attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant Sirius allongé sur ses jambes, des livres éparpillés tout autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que…? »

Sirius se releva d'un bond, rouge de honte. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu déboussolé puis reporta son attention sur Snape, toujours à terre, qui l'interrogeait du regard. Il attrapa un livre, tombé à quelques pas de lui et le tendit à Sirius. Celui-ci hésita. Il croisa les yeux noirs de Snape. Ils semblaient déterminés. Sirius prit le livre et le regarda comme s'il était censé y comprendre quelque chose. Il reporta son attention sur Snape et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, ne sachant que dire.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

C'était de la simple curiosité. Aucun ton méprisant ne transparaissait dans sa voix. Les joues crasseuses de Snape devinrent bizarrement moins pâlottes.

« Je… je me suis endormi. »

Ils se parlaient de façon si normale qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils se connaissaient intimement depuis toujours. Dans les faits, on pouvait effectivement le dire puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur première année. Mais la façon de se connaître ne paraissait assurément pas intime.

Sirius eut un geste qui le surprit lui-même avant de surprendre Snape. Il tendait sa main à son ennemi de jeunesse. Le brun s'empêcha de penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il le faisait et c'était tout. Il évita le regard de son vis-à-vis qui attrapa sa main pour s'aider à se relever. Le contact de leurs peaux lui prodigua un frisson ni désagréable, ni doux. La main de Snape était rugueuse et noueuse. Ils se lâchèrent de façon trop peu naturelle.

« Je vais t'aider… pour les livres. »

Quelque chose d'étrange flottait entre eux. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient gênés, mais pourquoi ? Ils se mirent à ramasser les livres tombés, recréant la pile que Sirius portait. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes. Lorsque le dernier fut récupéré, Sirius voulut dire quelque chose à Snape. Finalement, il ne fit que le remercier :

« Merci… pour ton aide.

- De rien. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Deux orbes grises contre un noir abyssal qui aspirait la douce lumière du soleil levant. Sirius fut pris d'un étrange sentiment. Il approcha sa main du visage de Snape et lui couvrit les yeux.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, il avait éteint son cerveau qu'il avait rangé dans un coin de sa tête. Tout ça, c'était la faute à cette foutue lumière.

« C'est juste que… »

Il ne continua pas et plaqua plutôt ses lèvres sur celles de Snape puis le corps de celui-ci contre l'étagère. Peut-être que cela lui faisait mal au dos mais il s'en fichait, il ne s'intéressait qu'aux lèvres charnues de la personne face à lui. Il aimait ce baiser qu'il approfondissait de secondes en secondes. Dans le silence extrême de la bibliothèque, leurs bruits mouillés paraissaient intensément bruyants. Sa main quitta le visage de Snape pour se glisser dans ses cheveux gras dont il se fichait éperdument tant il était passionné par leur échange. Il fit basculer la tête de son vis-à-vis pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser, sa langue répondant aux attaques féroces de l'autre. Une fièvre immense les emparait, les dévorait de l'intérieur, faisant ressortir un besoin intense, bestial. Ils semblaient incapables de s'arrêter. Les rares moments où ils le faisaient pour respirer, ils recherchaient presqu'aussitôt les lèvres de l'autre.

Leurs langues s'enlaçaient et se domptaient. C'était un baiser féroce où chacun essayait d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. À un moment, ils ne savaient plus quand, ils s'étaient retrouvés au sol, à s'embrasser encore plus violemment si c'était possible. Un feu brûlant les consumait et semblait incapable de s'arrêter. Ils avaient complètement oublié que quelques temps auparavant, c'étaient deux ennemis qui se lançaient des piques comme des enfants au bac à sable. Plus rien ne comptait sauf ce moment qui se promettait inoubliable.

La main de Snape s'appuya sur la bibliothèque pour pouvoir reprendre le dessus sur Sirius mais elle toucha au passage un livre et entraîna sa chute sur les deux adolescents fougueux ce qui stoppa leur activité fort intéressante. Ils se regardèrent, le moment magique étant rompu. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées.

Sirius se leva d'un bond, récupéra sa pile de livre et s'enfuit en courant alors que Snape faisait un mouvement comme s'il voulait attirer Sirius à lui. Le Gryffondor était pourtant déjà loin, passant constamment sa main sur sa bouche comme si elle le brûlait. Tout ça c'était à cause de la lumière, rien ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas été là. Le monde avait été trop étrange. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas avoir embrassé Snape.

**OoO**

Il se sentait très mal d'être revenu là. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette punition, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, jamais il n'aurait remis les pieds dans la bibliothèque. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait embrassé Snape. C'était Snivellus. Un Serpentard ! Un Serpentard graisseux ! Comment avait-il pu ? Le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé. Il avait passé toute la journée de la veille dans un mutisme qui avait effrayé ses amis. Et depuis ce matin-là, ils avaient essayé de lui faire cracher ce qu'il s'était passé mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avouerait l'horreur d'hier. Il en avait cauchemardé et l'avait fait réveiller en sursaut et en sueur. Ce sale Snape réussissait même à lui pourrir son sommeil. S'il le croisait, il allait le tuer ! Alors il ruminait depuis son réveil et encore plus depuis qu'il était retourné dans la bibliothèque. Il priait pour que le serpent ne soit pas là. Mais de tous les jours où il s'y était rendu, il avait toujours été là, à croire qu'il vivait là ! Ils n'avaient pas tant de devoirs que ça pourtant… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait donc bien faire avec tous ses calculs ?

Non, non, non, il devait arrêter de penser à ce crétin pas fichu de prendre une misérable douche. Argh, déjà qu'il avait embrassé un Serpentard mais en plus c'était un Serpentard graisseux ! Comment avait-il pu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait honte… Il avait envie de se cacher dans un coin d'un cachot humide et de s'enfoncer dans la pierre pour ne plus en sortir. Il fallait qu'il s'enterre dans un coin du parc du château ou alors qu'il vive dans les montagnes avec les géants.

Pauvre lui ! La maudite lumière l'avait agressé et l'avait manipulé ! Ça ne pouvait être que ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Tout était de sa faute, voilà. Il pouvait avoir le cœur léger maintenant. Content de la suite de ses pensées, il se mit à arpenter la bibliothèque. Une vague d'optimisme avait allégé son pauvre petit cœur meurtri. Si ça se trouvait, il ne croiserait pas Snape. Quelque chose le frappa soudain : l'attitude de Snape aussi avait été bizarre ! Il aurait dû se débattre, le rejeter. Avait-il été attaqué par la lumière lui aussi ? Sinon, ça n'expliquait pas la passivité étonnante de Snape. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui était toujours vindicatif. Jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser embrasser par Sirius. Il ne méritait aucun de ses baisers dont les filles en raffolaient tellement qu'elles créaient plein de rumeurs à ce sujet.

Fier du déroulement de ses pensées, lorsqu'il aperçut Snape au détour d'un rayon, il s'enfuit. Oui, c'était paradoxal mais pour Sirius, c'était logique : Snape allait sûrement avoir honte de le voir là. Il ne devait pas être arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il eût compris que c'était à cause de la lumière que cela fût arrivé.

Il se mit donc à l'observer depuis le coin du rayon derrière lequel il se cachait. Snape tenait un livre dans ses mains et le feuilletait les sourcils froncés. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez lui. Mais quoi donc ? Sirius l'inspecta des pieds à la tête et comprit ce qui était différent. C'étaient ses cheveux ! Ils ne paraissaient pas gras. Au contraire, on les aurait dits soyeux et doux. Et ils avaient l'air coiffé ! Ils retombaient tendrement sur ses joues, dévoilant le haut de ses oreilles rondes.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Est-ce qu'il s'était enfin regardé dans un miroir et s'était rendu compte de la mocheté dont il faisait preuve, comme s'il le faisait exprès ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à se laver les cheveux ? À se laver tout court ? Sirius en avait la bouche ouverte tant il était choqué. Mince quoi, Snape s'était LAVÉ ! C'était aussi impossible que des détraqueurs à Poudlard ! Absolument. Un Serpentard graisseux lavé… et puis quoi encore ? Il était en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Il fut tiré de ses questionnements par le professeur Slughorn qui s'approchait de Snape et qui, heureusement, ne l'avait pas vu. Il aurait pu se tromper et croire qu'il espionnait le Serpentard graisseux plus graisseux. En le voyant, ce dernier ferma son livre.

« Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour à toi.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Il y a un problème avec ma dernière potion ?

- Oh non, absolument pas ! Elle est parfaite, comme d'habitude. Voire même plus ! »

Alors que Sirius pensait qu'il allait être arrogant ou alors faux modeste, il eut une réaction indifférente, comme s'il s'en fichait complètement.

« Alors où est le problème ? »

Bon, en fait, il agissait quand même de façon très arrogante.

« J'ai un empêchement pour ce soir.

- Ah.

- On reporte donc ton cours pour après-demain ?

- D'accord, je n'y vois pas de problème. »

Et sur ces mots, le professeur Slughorn se retira. Alors comme ça, Snape avait des cours particuliers de potion ? Ça expliquait bien des choses. Ses nuits à la bibliothèque par exemple. Sirius savait que c'était un génie en potion, même si ça lui en coûtait de l'admettre, donc ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça qu'il travaillât à part. Les cours devaient sûrement l'ennuyer à mourir, comme pour lui en métamorphose.

Snape tourna la tête et pendant deux secondes, Sirius crut qu'il l'avait remarqué, ce qui n'irait pas du tout, il pourrait croire des choses fausses. Parce que mine de rien, il n'était pas très futé. Sirius était quasiment sûr que le Serpentard n'avait même jamais connu le sexe. Pas assez habile pour pousser une fille dans son lit. Beurk, du sexe avec Snape, l'horreur assurée. Il vomissait intérieurement d'avoir imaginé cette image. Il en frissonnait même. C'était tout simplement… ignoble.

Il tourna les talons et retourna travailler pour le compte de Mrs Pince. Snape avait assez envahi ses pensées pour l'année à venir. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui. Le baiser de la veille avait été une regrettable erreur, une odieuse manipulation du soleil. Plus jamais il ne se lèverait à l'aube !

**OoO**

Sirius allait les tuer, les dépecer, les vendre à un marché noir, les cuire, les écarteler, les enfermer avec un dragon dont il aurait volé l'œuf. Ces sales petits crétins d'ex-amis… Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils étaient venus le narguer à la bibliothèque et aussi, ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui donner du travail en plus. Il allait les tuer, vraiment. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ? Il avait déjà assez honte d'être coincé entre des livres alors qu'il les fuyait d'habitude.

Le pire, c'était s'ils croisaient Snape, lui qui traînait tout le temps à la bibliothèque. À tous les coups, ils voudraient aller l'embêter et il devrait les suivre et Snape avouerait sûrement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, l'autre jour, pensant sûrement le gêner alors que non. Mais bon, ça créerait des quiproquos avec les autres Maraudeurs et ça serait casse-pied de les régler. C'était juste une histoire de flemme, rien d'autre.

Donc, quand au détour d'un rayon, il aperçut Snape plongé dans un livre sur une table, il fit tout son possible pour éloigner les Maraudeurs de ce coin-là. Mais c'était sans compter sur James, toujours très curieux, à fouiner partout. Le crétin échappa à la surveillance de Sirius et découvrit le Serpentard graisseux plus graisseux. Il vint aussitôt le rapporter aux autres et Sirius dut les suivre en faisant mine d'être intéressé. Très intéressé.

James, en bon leader des Maraudeurs, fit comme dans ces films d'action moldu qu'ils aimaient bien regarder. Il se rendit vers l'endroit où glandait Snape à moitié plié en deux, marchant à pas vifs, se cachant derrière chaque étagère et faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent donc près de la table où était installé Snape. James fit mine de leur exposer un plan mais c'était le même qu'à chaque fois : faire chier le Serpentard graisseux (plus graisseux).

Fier comme un coq, il sortit donc de derrière l'étagère, vite suivi de Remus et Peter puis de Sirius et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers Snape qui leva la tête de son livre. Sirius croisa son regard et eut l'impression que les commissures de ses lèvres fines et gercées se relevèrent minutieusement, mais cette sorte de sourire affreux quitta vite son visage quand il comprit avec qui il était accompagné. Son visage sembla arborer des tons inquiets pourtant il paraissait semblable à d'habitude, arrogant, tout simplement.

James piqua le parchemin sur lequel Snape avait écrit et se mit à lire à haute voix ce qu'il avait marqué sous les yeux colériques de Snape qui voulut récupérer son bien.

« Il faut donc récupérer quelques pincées de cendres du phénix lors de sa renaissance et les conserver dans une bourse en peau de dragon…

- Rends-moi ça ! » cracha Snape.

Il bouillonnait sur place, se contenant pour ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de James et ne pas ressembler à un gamin aux yeux des autres. Il se retenait de sauter sur le brun arrogant pour récupérer sa feuille bourrée de notes et d'annotations.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Tu ne peux pas prêter ? »

James, par contre, était un vrai gamin, mais c'était comme ça qu'on l'aimait. Peter soutint James en hochant la tête.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais mes observations d'abord ? Tu te tapes de si mauvaises notes que ça ? dit-il en ricanant. Vas-y, sers-toi alors. Tu deviendras p't-être intelligent. »

James eut un tic nerveux, Snape semblait avoir touché un point sensible. Le Gryffondor le regarda méchamment et montra le parchemin à Snape. Puis il le déchira en un nombre incalculable de morceau sous ses yeux. Celui-ci, fou de rage, sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à jeter un sort mais un _expelliarmus_ de la part de Sirius envoya valser le bout de bois à plusieurs mètres de là. Snape eut une sorte de sursaut, comme piqué par une guêpe.

Le meilleur ami de Sirius eut un rire de fierté et tourna les talons, laissant Snape, des bouts de parchemins dans les cheveux et sur toute sa table, qui regardait piteusement son travail réduit en miettes puis avec un mépris profond le groupe des Maraudeurs qui s'éloignait. Humilié, il alla chercher sa baguette et revint à sa table. Avec espoir, il lança un _reparo_ sur les bouts de parchemins. Ceux-ci frémirent mais ne se rassemblèrent pas.

Voyant cela de l'autre côté de l'étagère, James eut un nouveau rire puis il montra à ses amis un bout de papier qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Tant qu'il n'aura pas le dernier morceau, il ne pourra pas le recoller. »

Il fit un clin d'œil et Remus et Peter rirent en chœur. Sirius était silencieux, une sorte de dilemme se créant à l'intérieur de lui. James fit tomber le bout de papier par terre et s'éloigna avec les autres. Sirius, lorsque personne ne regardait, le récupéra et le mit au fond de sa poche.

**OoO**

Sirius regarda à travers une petite fenêtre qu'il s'était créé en retirant deux livres d'une étagère. Il observait Snape qui revenait vers la table, des bouquins dans les mains. À tous les coups, c'étaient ceux qui l'avaient aidé à écrire le parchemin déchiré. Lorsqu'il les posa sur la table avec un bruit sec, les sourcils encore froncés de colère, il ne sembla rien remarquer d'inhabituel. Pourtant, il y avait bien quelque chose sur la table. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assit et s'apprêta à prendre un des livres qu'il le remarqua. Un parchemin, comme neuf, trônait sur la table. Il le reconnut aussitôt pour avoir passé du temps dessus, beaucoup.

Les mains tremblant un peu sous le coup de l'émotion, il récupéra le papier. C'était son écriture… Mais c'était James qui avait le morceau manquant, non ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Qui avait fait ça ?

Sirius, caché derrière la bibliothèque, vit ces différentes émotions qui traversèrent le visage de Snape. Une espèce de pincement au cœur le prit soudain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il replaça les livres qu'il avait enlevés et tourna les talons. Le bruit ou le mouvement – il l'ignorait – attira Snape car il l'entendit soudain se lever et faire racler sa chaise contre le sol. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque. Il se dépêcha de quitter le lieu.

« Attends ! »

Il ne l'écouta pas et se dépêcha de partir. Bizarrement, Snape ne le poursuivit pas. Sirius eut alors le temps de sortir de la bibliothèque et tant pis s'il séchait le reste de sa période de colle.

**OoO**

Sirius était très stressé. Être à la bibliothèque ce jour-là le mettait vraiment à bout de nerf. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rester là plus longtemps. Vivement que sa colle se termine ! Depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette salle au haut plafond, il avait l'impression que Snape le surveillait à chaque coin d'étagère. Il déglutissait constamment et regardait derrière lui toutes les trois secondes. Il en devenait paranoïaque. Mais il était surtout dégoûté car la veille, étant parti avant l'heure prévue, Mrs Pince l'avait obligé pour aujourd'hui à rester beaucoup plus tard. Il allait devoir être victime de paranoïa pendant un temps infini !

Il évitait tous les coins un peu sombre où il avait l'impression que Snape pourrait l'attaquer, ce qui était une pensée stupide, il n'avait pas de raison de l'attaquer. En plus, il ne ferait pas le poids face à sa super force. Ce n'était qu'un petit gringalet qui ne se lavait pas. Enfin… ce dernier point semblait un peu mis à mal depuis quelques jours.

Rassuré par le cours de ses pensées, il fit son travail d'esclave plus sereinement, presque en sifflotant mais oh, il fallait pas pousser non plus. Il passa devant une table où des élèves peu consciencieux avaient laissé un bazar monstre : un mélange de miette de gâteau, de tache d'encre et de livres laissés dans un état pitoyable. Il soupira et rangea ce bordel d'enfants immatures. Il récupéra les livres dans ses bras et chercha l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien se disposer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il en avait remis la moitié. Ceux qui lui restaient lui semblaient impossibles à classer. Il envisagea d'aller demander de l'aide à Mrs Pince mais à tous les coups, elle allait lui faire un sermon pour quelque chose de futile ou sur il ne savait quoi. Il regarda les titres, essayant de deviner dans quelle section ils pouvaient être.

« Rah, mais où est-ce qu'ils se rangent ?

- Fais voir, je peux peut-être t'aider. »

Sirius sursauta et il crut que son cœur allait ressortir par sa bouche avec tous les vaisseaux sanguins en cadeau. Il souffla fort plusieurs fois d'affilée pour calmer son pauvre cœur meurtri.

« Tu veux me tuer ?! cria-t-il à Snape, derrière lui.

- Tu sais bien que c'est mon objectif de tous les jours, voyons. »

Snape prit d'office les livres des mains de Sirius et regarda les différents titres.

« Bah, c'est facile à ranger ça. »

Sirius aller répliquer mais Snape était déjà parti. Le Gryffondor resta planté comme un paralysé, hésitant entre deux choix distincts. Oubliant sa raison pour l'instant, sans y penser plus que ça, il trottina jusqu'à Snape, assez curieux de savoir pourquoi il venait l'aider de lui-même.

Snape rangea quelques livres puis se rendit dans un rayon inoccupé des autres élèves et éloigné de la place centrale de la bibliothèque. Un dernier bouquin dans les mains, Snape se retourna vers Sirius. Il rougit et notre pauvre héros eut peur de cette vision d'enfer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à celui-là ?

« Je voulais te dire merci…

- …

- Pour hier.

- Ah, oui… »

Snape croisa ses yeux, toujours en rougissant. Ça donnait envie de vomir à Sirius. D'où est-ce qu'il rougissait celui-là ? Il semblait gêné et avait du mal à soutenir son regard. L'atmosphère était très étrange et lui rappelait ce jour maudit où la lumière l'avait attaqué. Snape était-il encore sous son influence ?

« Écoute… » commença-t-il.

Snape se mit alors à l'écouter de toutes ses oreilles. Il semblait attendre avec impatience ce que le Gryffondor allait dire.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rougis ? » sortit-il d'un coup.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il comptait demander à la base (d'ailleurs, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait dire) mais la réponse l'intéressait tout autant. Snape se mit à rougir beaucoup plus, serrant fortement son livre contre lui. Il marmonna quelque chose de tout à fait inaudible, baissant les yeux sur le sol, ses cheveux retombant devant son visage qui, jusqu'à ses oreilles, était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Les lèvres de Sirius s'asséchèrent soudainement, un étrange désir montant en lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir compris ce que Snape avait chuchoté. Mais qu'avait-il dit ?

« Pardon ? »

Snape le regarda avec surprise. Il entra encore plus en ébullition. Sirius était assez amusé il n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard dans un tel état. Cela plaisait à son côté sadique.

« J'ai dit que… que… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit encore une fois dans les méandres de la bibliothèque. Sirius n'avait plus aucun doute quant à ce qu'essayait de lui dire Snape. Il était abasourdi. Avait-il vraiment bien compris ? N'aurait-il pas pu parler plus fort pour qu'il comprenne bien ? Quoiqu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, s'il avait bien compris. Mais il n'avait plus besoin de comprendre s'il avait déjà compris, non ? Il se perdait complètement dans le fil de ses pensées.

« Je comprends pas… »

Snape sembla s'énerver. Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il le disait. Il n'avait déjà plus de dignité et se sentait plutôt horriblement humilié. Alors il attrapa la cravate de Sirius et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis il le relâcha quasiment tout de suite après, comme s'il était dégoûté. Il s'essuya les lèvres et dit :

« Ça y est ? tu piges ?

- Heu… »

N'avait-il rien de plus intelligent à dire ? Quelle honte ! Qu'est-ce que lui avait fait ce Serpentard graisseux ? Celui-ci roula des yeux et cracha :

« Bon, et ta réponse ? tu me la donnes ?

- Maintenant ? »

Il fit les gros yeux.

« J'attendrai pas ! prévint Snape.

- Mais euh… t'es Snape.

- Oui et toi t'es Black. T'as rien de plus intelligent à dire ? Franchement, j'aurais largement préféré ne pas te choisir. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit toi ? »

Tout à coup, le Serpentard paraissait assez triste. Réagissant à son instinct de Gryffondor, Sirius prit son vis-à-vis dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fortement. Il s'était mis à rougir, lui aussi. C'était pour que son ennemi ne le vît pas dans cet état de faiblesse qu'il avait enserré son corps étonnamment fin, bien entendu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons, il ne pouvait pas y en avoir d'autres. Manquerait plus que ça ! Snape semblait gêné dans ses bras mais ses mains vinrent serrer sa robe pour l'étreindre un peu plus fort, faisant tomber le livre qu'il tenait au passage. Sirius le devina fermer les yeux pour se perdre toujours plus dans cette étrange étreinte.

Il enlaçait son ennemi… n'y avait-il pas quelque chose d'anormal là-dedans ? Son cœur faisait d'étranges bonds. Il avait aussi l'impression de perdre la tête. Ça devait être la faute de l'atmosphère insolite qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. Depuis qu'il y restait, il semblait aller de plus en plus mal à l'intérieur de lui.

Sirius sursauta quand la main de Severus toucha son visage. Il le regarda : ses yeux étaient mi-clos, comme s'il était perdu dans un rêve. Était-il seulement conscient de ce qu'il faisait ? Il paraissait ailleurs et inatteignable.

Les lèvres de Severus se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes de la même façon qu'une douce mélodie s'insinue dans les oreilles. La situation, l'atmosphère, tout était différent de la dernière fois que leurs bouches s'étaient unies. D'étranges pensées passaient dans la tête de Sirius. Il ne savait s'il devait les réprimer ou les laisser vivre. Une pluie étoilée tombait sur lui, le meurtrissant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Les lèvres de Severus lui paraissaient toujours plus douces et attirantes. Il les mordillait avec passion, dans de légers bruits mouillés.

La main de Severus était toujours posée sur son visage, en un geste d'appropriation. Elle le brûlait si fort. Quand la deuxième se plaça dans ses cheveux, dans sa nuque, des frissons envahirent tout son corps, de la plante de ses pieds jusqu'au sommet de sa tête. Severus quitta ses lèvres et l'embrassa plutôt sur la joue. C'était assez étrange. Mais pourquoi ? Il voulut récupérer la bouche de Severus mais celui-ci se recula et lui attrapa la main.

Sans mot dire, Severus le tira dans un autre couloir de la bibliothèque. Il était encore plus sombre et, paradoxalement, la maudite lumière refit son apparition à travers une fenêtre. Encore elle. Tout était définitivement de sa faute. Severus s'arrêta enfin. Sirius avait l'impression de flotter dans une sorte de rêve. Des lèvres s'emparèrent à nouveau des siennes. Le baiser était légèrement plus bouillant, plus passionné.

La main de Severus s'arrêta sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Il prit le tissu de sa robe entre ses doigts, rapprochant le corps de Sirius du sien. Celui-ci, qui était très passif depuis tout à l'heure, se mettait soudain à toucher Snape partout où il osait, lui arrachant quelques gémissement de plaisir. Son visage, sa carotide, ses épaules, son dos, sa poitrine, ses côtes, ses hanches, son ventre… mais pas plus bas. Il n'osait pas et Severus ne disait rien pour l'y pousser. Toutefois, les doigts fins du Serpentard vinrent se poser sur ses fesses à lui. Étonnamment, cela ne le gêna point, le contact était agréable et lui prodiguait de légers frissons de plaisir. Il se laissa faire, appréciant ces douces caresses.

La langue de Severus taquinait tranquillement la sienne, jouant avec elle. Elle l'enlaçait, la faisait désirer, haleter. Elle était la maîtresse du plaisir. Où Severus avait-il appris une telle technique ? Sa salive se mélangeait avec celle de Severus, elle rendait leurs baisers toujours plus mouillés, toujours plus brûlants. Leurs lèvres rougissaient au même rythme que leurs joues, elles se paraient d'une couche luisante qui donnait encore et toujours plus envie.

À un moment, sans s'en rendre compte tout à fait, ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol et la jambe de Sirius toucha l'entrejambe de Severus. Celui-ci eut alors une sorte de râle et tressauta, les yeux fermés, toujours sous l'emprise de leur baiser psychédélique.

« J'ai envie de toi, » lui susurra Sirius à l'oreille.

C'était comme si ces paroles n'avaient pas traversées sa bouche, il lui semblait n'avoir rien dit, tellement il s'était perdu ailleurs.

« Moi aussi, » chuchota Severus.

Il fit alors tomber sa robe et débarrassa Sirius de la sienne. Celui-ci passa une main sous la chemise de Severus et lui toucha un téton. Son vis-à-vis avait les yeux tout à fait embrumés et avait perdu depuis un moment ce qui lui restait de raison et d'esprit. Il gémissait et haletait doucement, même silencieusement, sous les doigts froids de Sirius qui touchait son corps, sa peau. Des frissons interminables traversaient son corps frêle. Severus perdait pied. Sa propre main se glissa dans son pantalon pour enfin toucher son membre durcissant au point de lui faire mal. Il se caressa sous les yeux de Sirius qui déboutonna lui aussi son pantalon. Il s'approcha encore plus si c'était possible de Severus et attrapa leurs deux sexes d'une main. Il gémit sous le brusque toucher, rapidement suivi par Severus. Leurs mains caressaient leurs pénis. Des mouvements de va-et-vient si agréables. Ils haletaient, en sueur. De sa main libre, Sirius entreprit de défaire maladroitement les boutons de la chemise de Severus. Il voulait le toucher encore plus. Lorsqu'il eut enfin accès à sa peau rachitique, il fit glisser ses doigts tout le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre. Severus eut un gémissement étranglé et se libéra entre eux deux.

Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, Sirius le fit basculer tout en retirant rapidement leurs pantalons. Le Serpentard afficha un air de surprise mais se laissa faire. Lorsque Sirius lui présenta ses doigts, il se fit un devoir de les lécher consciencieusement. Il les humidifiait, enroulait sa langue autour de chacun deux, sous le regard plein de désir et les gémissement étouffés du Gryffondor. Quand vint le moment où les doigts furent assez mouillés, Sirius les fit glisser sur l'aine de Severus avant de les placer devant son orifice. Doucement, il y fit entrer son index. Severus se crispa presque aussitôt.

« Ex… excuse-moi. C'est la première fois… avec un homme… »

Severus lui répondit en secouant la tête. Il tenta une sorte de sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsque Sirius fit bouger son doigt dans l'espoir de détendre sa peau. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que, progressivement, les gémissements de douleur de Severus ne se transforment en doux gémissements. Sirius inséra alors un deuxième doigt et entama des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre encore plus. À un moment donné, il toucha la prostate, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pousser un cri de plaisir à Severus. Il revint alors continuellement sur cette boule de nerfs et bientôt, même avec l'arrivée du troisième doigt, tout ne fut que halètement, extase et abandon total. Severus s'était complètement perdu dans la luxure, augmentant ainsi de plus en plus le désir insatiable de Sirius.

Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, le Serpentard eut un soupir de déception. Sirius attrapa les jambes de Severus et les écarta plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, en plaçant une sur son épaule. Puis il présenta son sexe et pénétra son vis-à-vis le plus lentement possible, même si cela s'avérait être une véritable torture pour lui. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le prendre violemment et le baiser de tout son saoul. Malgré la longue préparation, le visage de Severus trahissait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Sirius eut alors l'impression de se retrouver à l'un de leurs combats où d'un coup de poing bien placé, l'expression de Severus était la même qu'à ce moment-là.

Pour faire passer la douleur, Sirius se mit à caresser les tétons et le sexe du Serpentard pour l'apaiser et faire arriver plus vite le plaisir. Cela ne manqua pas et Sirius entra enfin entièrement dans le corps de Severus.

« Ça… ça y est, c'est rentré, » bafouilla-t-il.

Il attendit un moment que Severus s'habitue à lui, même s'il était au bord de l'implosion puis se mit enfin à bouger. Au début, le visage de son vis-à-vis n'affichait que douleur, puis au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient, il commença à se détendre et enfin à éprouver du désir. Sirius ne se retint alors plus et donna des coups de butoirs de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapides. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans la débauche la plus totale, seuls les gémissements, les halètements rauques et les bruits de succions se faisant entendre.

Ce moment semblait durer infiniment, le temps n'existait plus pour eux. Ils faisaient l'amour et rien d'autre n'importait. La sueur coulait le long de leurs peaux, leurs cheveux devenaient humides et collaient à leurs visages, leurs halètements se mélangeaient, leurs doigts s'emmêlaient dans le corps de l'autre, leurs bouches restaient définitivement ouvertes, asséchant leurs gorges.

Puis vint cet instant si particulier où Sirius éclata finalement, se libérant à grand flot à l'intérieur de Severus avant de quasiment se laisser tomber sur lui, avec encore quelques derniers mouvement de hanches. Severus vint à son tour quelques secondes après, en lui criant ces mots que Sirius ne voulait pas entendre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blabla final :<strong> Ça y est, c'est fini ! Sirius est vraiment un salaud, n'est-ce pas ? U_U Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime :D (j'aime aussi me moquer de mes personnages, vous aurez remarqué) Bon maintenant, je vous laisse le droit de lui envoyer toutes les pierres du monde pour avoir piétiné les gentils sentiments de mon petit Snape à son égard. Il a quand même profité de lui, n'empêche. Mais vous allez voir ! Snape va bien réussir à le faire tomber amoureux de lui (si ce n'est déjà fait) à l'en tourmenter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Prépare ton derrière Sirius ! (Mais ça sera dans les prochains OS si je les fais. Normalement, l'histoire se termine là, hein.)

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vous laisse le micro donc ne le laissez pas tomber. XD


End file.
